


Summer Surprises

by Fangirls4Life



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nature, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Swimming, Vaginal Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4Life/pseuds/Fangirls4Life
Summary: On a warm day in late summer, Rin takes you out on a trip. The whole thing is meant as a surprise for you but little does Rin know in which ways his usually shy beloved will surprise him.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Summer Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> oh my, it has been much too long! But what better occasion for a smutty Rin fic than our most beloved shark's birthday? Although it isn't about his birthday at all...
> 
> There is not much more to say about this except for it being loosely connected to "First meeting at the pool" and not having much, if any, plot...
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

Is there anything better than a day trip on a warm and sunny day in late summer? No signs of the colder season are in sight as of yet and seizing the oportunity of a day that both of you are off from work, Rin and you made plans to spend some time together. However, Rin is very secretive about the destination of your trip. Wanting to surprise you, he only lets you know of one condition: puttin on a swimsuit beneath your clothes.

Almost bubbling with excitement, you sit next to him in his car. “You seem really excited”, he muses with a soft grin, “But I am not gonna spoil this surprise by telling you now already.” 

“I wasn’t even saying anything”, you playfully pout. When he has to softly snort at this, in your terms unusual expression, you have to throw him a smile which he returns.

“I know, sorry I was just teasing you. It has been so long now - I am just glad to finally enjoy some time with you”, he says, only shortly glimpsing at you. Rin is a capable driver - you would do good to watch him closely.

Instead, you shift your attention to the scenery. You notice the city turning into a more rural area. Wide flower beds, green forests, wield fields. You watch it all pass by, wondering where Rin might take you. Then suddenly, your eyes catch a faint glimmer between the trees in the distance.  
The sunlight is dancing on water, making in glitter and shimmer and brushing a smile onto your face.  
He takes as little lane, leading you towards a small parking lot near the lake.

"So this is where you wanted to take me? A sparkling lake?", you ask him, grinning warmly as you both get off the car.

Rin only smiles, going to the boot and fetching a picnic basket along with a large blanket. “Indeed my dear. What could surpass combining the two things I love the most, hm?”, he snickers, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. Still grinning, you answer the kiss while snatching the rolled up blanket from him. No need for him to carry everything by himself.

But the small, almost chaste kiss isn’t nearly enough. Rin already pulls you closer, pressing his body against yours as he eagerly deepens the kiss. Feeling a flurry of happiness rush through your stomach, you fling one arm around his neck.

“Your kisses make you seem hungry”, Rin husks at your advances, slinging an arm around your middle when you part for air. “And while I can’t deny I would like to have more than a taste... that is not exactly what I took you here for.”  
He starts leading the way down a path towards the lake. Each of you carrying something while at the same time holding hands. After a little while, the two of you reach a colourful field of flowers, hidden by bushes and beneath a large tree.

"So what do you think about this spot, darling?", Rin asks. His eyes glimmer and smiiling at you so brightly lets you see his pointy, shark-like teeth. Sometimes, you are overwhelmed by your feelings for him.

"It's wonderful! This place is simply the perfect spot to settle down", you reply. At your approval, Rin takes the huge blanket from you and spreads it on the ground. Once he is done, Rin also lines up a variety of snacks and drinks.

"Oh God... did you do this all on your own?", you gasp in surprise. "I'm always amazed by how awesome my boyfriend is. Makes me wonder whether I can really match up with you." Your comment was a joke but the admiration couldn’t be anything but honest.

Rin pokes you for that before wiping sweat from his forehead. "Wouldn't have thought that it is this hot today... How about a little cool down before eating?", he smirks. He cocks his head towards the lake just behind him.

"Yeah, it was a bit cold earlier this week. But... How would we cool down?" You tilt your head a bit, grinning lightly at him. Teasing was a game both of you mastered long ago.

His grin only widens as he takes a few steps towards you. "Who knows? With all these limited opportunities here?"

"Who knows indeed, but there seems to be a lot of water behind you", you give back in a cheeky tone that makes him laugh.

“Sounds perfect I would say... and such a coincidence that you are wearing your swimsuit beneath your clothes, no?”, he says – his hands on the hem of his shirt, swiftly taking it off over his head. When he kicks off his shoes next, you realize what he is planning on. As he advances towards his belt, you have the urge to stop him - wouldn’t you rather undress him yourself?

Only to see that he as well is wearing his usual swimming gear beneath his trousers.  
Snorting amusedly at your own foolishness, you strip down as well. Your fluttery dress and heels join Rin’s pile of clothes, revealing the colorful, striped two-piece swimsuit you had picked out before.

Smiling, he leans in to kiss you. “This really suits you well. You look cute in it”, he whispers. In a sudden fit of joy, he scoops you up and starts running towards the lake with you in his arms.

“What are you doing-- No, wait!”, you laugh uncontrolably. You hold onto him tightly even as the water splashes around you as he runs in, delving deep into the refreshing fluid. Once you are completely surrounded by water, you let go, settling in a swimming motion. While the swimming lessons Rin gave you paid off, you still need to practice more in order to grow more confident.

But that afternoon, Rin is not intent on giving you a lesson. No, he wants fun, fun with you and fun in multiple ways. You feel the same, teasingly splashing a bit of water in his general direction.

“Hey!”, he makes, giggling as he dives away while splashing back at you.  
Holding your arms up in defence and pressing your eyes shut, you do not notice him vanishing into the deep until it is too late. Rin dives down, swimming a bow and comming up again behind you.

A squeal of surprise escapes you when he tightly embraces you from behind. His arms hold you secure and you instinctively lean back against him. With a thumbing heart, you still manage to turn around in his arms, answering the embrace and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Water drips from his hair as you bury your hands in it.

Moving your lips against his, sucking and slightly scraping teeth, the kiss soon grows more and more heated. Pressing himself against you more firmly, Rin begins kissing a trail down your throat. Sucking marks there, leaving slight bite marks that will hopefully be gone the next day when work awaits you.

“Do you even know how appetizing you are?”, he husks, looking back up into your eyes as his hands push the upper part of your swimsuit upwards. His fingers try and dive up towards your chest, but with no real footing, it is hard for you to relax into the touch.

A low moan of desire and frustration escapes your mouth and as you feel yourself losing control, you grab his hand, pulling him out of the lake. Rin eagerly follows you, both of you desprate for touching skin, in need of kisses and longing for getting swept away in lust.  
Just not in a way that makes you scared of otherwise getting swept away.

Shivering a little as you step out, you smirk at him. Wanting to test and tease him a bit, knowing how that only further ignites his want, you quickly kiss him. “Catch me”, you lowly whisper before dashing off.

“Oh just you wait-- don’t bait me like that!”, he growls behind you. Your feet barely touching the ground, you feel cocky enough to turn back midway, winking at him and sticking out your tongue.

You cross the lush, green meadow before Rin catches up you. But he doesn’t only grab you by your arm, no, he lightly leaps at you, tackling you into a thick cushion of flowers and other greenery. Rin manages to catch your fall and bury you beneath him at the same time.

“You see? Got you already... Actually, I got you where I want you”, he breathes into your ear. Smiling, you shift beneath him in order to wrap your arms around his strong shoulders. After a short, shared kiss, he starts placing soft kisses on your neck, tracing a line down to your collar bone. At the same time, one of his hands dives for the hem your swimsuit’s top part once more, trying hard not to pull it up too hastily.

“So eager, my beloved”, you whisper. Not letting him have all the fun to himself, you start feeling him up as well. “But you are aware that out here in the open, we could technically get caught by just about anyone?” Your hands first adventuring down his back, trying to reach all the way down to his butt yet failing. Instead, you manage to tug lightly on his swimsuit’s waistband.

He bares his teeth - in a way. “Oh let them watch and enjoy the show”, he growls. With another low sound, he presses his tongue into your mouth. Moaning lightly in surprise, you brush your own tongue against his. Distracting you with the kiss, Rin can easily rid you of your swinsuit once and for all. Before you realized it, you lie bare benath him. Your swimsuit just a wet pile of clothing next to you.

“How... unfair”, you murmur. While he snickers, trying to come up with a witty reply, you hook a leg around his middle. As you grind your groin upwards, you feel his undeniable erection pressing back.

A low sigh gets stuck in his throat. “You... seem to need some help”, you husk, repeating the action. He breaks away, hisses shortly but presses against your touch nonetheless. You rock up against him again, erupting a small moan from him. Taking advantage of his growing arousal, you roll yourself on top of him.

“Say.... weren’t you hungry for a little taste earlier?”, you utter, blushing at the thought you develope. His hands are on your body again, fondling your chest in a slow, intent manner that makes your groin pulse with want. When he lightly pinches and tugs on your nipples, you moan lowly.

Pressing his hips up against yours, he lets you feel his need. “Do you have a proposal on your mind?”, he whispers. His eyes seem like they are on fire, caught on by the surprise of you, who is usually shy and introverted, suddenly trying to get the upper hand. He can’t say he hates that...

But you are too shy for words. You intensely look into his eyes, biting on your lower lip. “Instead of speaking it out... can I just show you?”, you ask. When Rin only responds with a nod, you lift your hips again.  
But you stay close to him, merely moving yourself in a way you could reach his groin when bending down. And your exposed private regions are just above Rin’s face.

“Ohmygoshareyouserious”, Rin moans lowly. His hips buckle a bit and he unsteadily breaths against your groin. To confirm his question, you lower your front, coming to face his groin which is still covered in nylon and spandex. The lines of his cock are so clearly visible you can’t hold back a moan.

Just when you push your thumbs into his waistband, you feel his tongue dragging through your cleft. Moaning louder than you want, you accidentally lower your groin on him. “M-Mmm, Rin, wait”, you pant. Hurriedly, you push his swimsuit down.  
His erection basically springs into freedom. Hot, hard and ready to be sucked off.

Unable to retain eyecontact, you take ahold of his base. Leaning in to lick his tip slowly which earns you a lustful moan. Rin’s hands wander to your hips, holding you in place as his tongue soon dives back into your aroused groin.

Moaning against his erection, you feel him licking your cleft, trying to flick at your almost hurting clit. Hurting from want, from desire. You can tell that Rin wants you just as much. Imagining how he closed his eyes, simply because he is the type to do so, you lick your lips to make them smoother.

Your hand wanders down to his balls, lightly kneading and caressing them. His moans against you grow louder, hands pulling your hips closer to his face. No clear words form on your mind and so, without further ado, you take his erection in bit by bit. Your lips gliding up and down his shaft, feeling his tip somewhere close to your throat.

“Oh fuck...”, he moans, throwing his head back. You pick up the pace, although your lower regions are in dire need of more attention. Lightly shaking your hips, you try to get his attention back.

But instead of his tongue, you now feel his fingers on your clit, rubbing it in slow circles. Moaning around him, you lose yourself in your rhythm. Thinking, praying to yourself that he just quickly would do more, anything would do. His fingers still at your cleft, you eventually do feel his tongue back at your entrance.

Tasting him and feeling his fingers and tongue like this steadily riles up your arousal. Your hips start quivering and you feel that you are not far off. Just that this is not how you intended to come undone.

Lifting your hips just enough to make it hard for him to reach you, you pull off his erection. The precum you tasted before now lightly trails down his tip. “Nngh oh stop, stop I don’t want to come yet”, you moan lowly.

“Yet? Oh Sweetheart, I can’t get enough of you today... I bet you will show me again just what it is you want me to do to you?”, he growls. His hands rub your butt, squeazing.

You lick your lips again, changing your position. “I won’t keep you waiting long... because I want your hard cock inside me. I am just... so horny for you”, you pant. You now straddle his lap, feeling his erection at your groin.

His face got red and his expression shows a mixture of arousal and surprise. “Nngh go ahead and take whatever you want from me”, he growls. His hands return to your body, caressing your hips, your sides.

Nodding, you again take ahold of his erection. Pressing the blunt head against your entrance, you coat it in your own wet arousal. You need to come, and you need to come soon. He gives you another assuring nod and so you lower yourself, taking him in little by little.

A formless moan stuck in your throat, you rest for a second once you feel him fully inside. Holding eyecontact with him, you roll your hips against his, watching his pleasured reaction. Such a slow rhythm soon isn’t enough for you anymore, turning the beat into a repetition of lifting your hips only to rock them back down agsainst his.

“Oh... God, so hard”, you moan when he suddenly reaches for you. At first you believe he does this in order to kiss and caress you more, but that is not all. Using the new proximity, he supports his feet against the ground. One hand on your hips to keep you in possition, he begins rocking his hips up against you.

Your sight goes blank for a moment. Not worrying about a car or a stray hiker coming by, you don’t hold back anymore, moaning loudly in want. It is futile to try and keep up with his force and pace - he is in control in the end and he lets you feel that.

“Oh fuck, yes”, you groan against him, leaning in to kiss his throat sloppily. You play with the thought of leaving a hickey there so he too would have to worry about how to hide the unmistakable mark the next day.

But once again, he catches you by surprise. “Nnngh yes, that is how you like it, isn’t it?”, he growls, leaving a small smack on your either of your butt-cheeks.

Your voice hitches, clinging down around him. He marvels in your reaction, moaning already at such a light gesture. Your voice grows desprate and just when it crosses your mind to beg him for release, he kisses you deeply again.

His erection twitches deep inside you. “Oh darling... You feel so hot around me...”, he pants. Answering the kiss, you press as close to him as you possibly can.

“Rin... Rin I can’t much longer. I wanna come... oh please”, you moan in a soft tone.

“Me too... This is getting too much”, he responds. Your lips find his in another desprate kiss. As your tongues tangle, he lets go, shooting parts of his ejaculation into you before slipping out, the reminder of his cum covering your thighs and stomach.

The feeling of Rin coming undone inside you pushed you over as well, having you orgasm strongly. Kissing each other deeply, you slowly collapse on top of him. Rin wraps his strong arms around you, holding you as close as he can.

“This was... breathtaking”, you pant. Feeling this close and intimate sends soft showers down your back.

“In every sense of the word”, he chuckles. Noticing the hair on your arms standing up, he figures that you must start feeling cold. He caresses you tenderly. “Shouldn’t we get back to the blanket? It would be better if you got dressed... and our picknick is waiting for us.”

You softly shake your head. “Not yet... please let us stay here like this for just a little longer”, you whisper. His fingers play with your hair, getting tangled in the damp locks.

“Oh well, alright.... but just for a little, you hear?”

“Yes Rin... mh, you know what?”

“What my dear?”, he yawns.

“I love you. I love you so much more than I could express with words”, you blush when you notice how cheesy these words sounded.

But he audibly smiles. “I love you too my beloved. We should go out like this more often... and you should show me even more sides of yourself.”

Smiling against his skin, you rest on top of him, keeping quiet and pretending that it was just you the two of you that mattered in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point - thank you so much for reading!
> 
> On a side note, there is this beautiful German term "Blümchensex" which basically describes softer and closer intercourse. Now while there were some flowers depicted in this little piece, the term doesn't apply at all. Still the thought crossed my mind and I just had to share it with you...
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
